The Cousins' War
by Naughty Nylon
Summary: Follow Albus, Scorpius and Rose as they start and work their way through Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know a few of these have already been done, but, let's face it the next generation leave too many potential and fun plots to not be done a few more times!

Chapter 1

Albus had stayed half leaning out the window of the bright red Hogwarts express as long as he could, craning to try and catch one last glimpse of his father before he faded completely out of view. Once the much older version of his self had completely vanished. The familiar feeling of concern had returned causing his insides to wriggle uncomfortably. What if he was sorted into Slytherin? Yes, his father had said he'd have a choice but he couldn't shake the 'what if's' that kept cropping up.

"Come on, Al, I found us a compartment." Spoke a voice to his left. Turning his head just slightly, he saw the figure of his cousin, Rose, standing at his elbow. She was an odd combination of her parents. Long and somewhat bushy flaming red hair and bright blue eyes attached to a girl who was a bit tall for her age. She placed a few fingers under his elbow and steered him away from the window "It's near the back."

Closing the window, he turned and allowed himself to be guided up the length of the train. Once they had to duck down to avoid being hit by something noisy and sparkling that whizzed out of a compartment and knocked against the window. Rose huffed in an annoyed fashion and scowled into the compartment. Two older students scowled back. Still they walked on until they reached the place Rose had found. Albus pulled the door back and stepped inside, only to stop abruptly when he noticed two other boys sitting in it.

"You said you'd found one." He shot an accusing look at his cousin. She shrugged in response, ushering him in and sliding the door shut behind her. Annoyance wiggled its way up, he'd wanted to talk to Rose in private and confess his concerns about school, magic and, most importantly, about the upcoming sorting. The bespeckled boy didn't feel he could do this with two complete strangers present.

Rose appeared to not notice his glare or feel his annoyance and simply placed herself down in a vacant seat. Albus sulked over towards the window opposite one of the other boys and slid down into the seat. A very loud silence followed this and for a few moments, Albus felt this would be what the whole experience of school would be like, this awkward and very present silence. It was eventually broken by Rose.

"I don't think I would mind being placed in Ravenclaw." She commented, looking over at Albus "Though I do hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds like a good place to make friends."

"I'm going to be in Gryffindor." Albus replied shortly.

"But, Al, you can't _know _that for certain."

"Well I do."

"But-"

She was going to protest, as he knew she would when she was rudely interrupted by one of the other two boys.

"I'm going to be in Slytherin. I know this as fact." The boy replied, causing Albus to look up at him. There was a flash of recognition. The pale skin, the pointed face and slick silver blonde hair. This was that Malfoy boy, the one uncle Ron had been talking about "My whole family has been in Slytherin for centuries. Mother said it had a bad reputation at one time but the school was beginning to be more tolerant. What about you?" he asked, turning to the boy facing Albus.

This boy too was blonde, though his hair was much darker and dustier in shade, his jaw was square and he has small deep-set blue eyes. He jerked his head awkwardly towards the Malfoy boy causing some of his hair to fall into his eyes "I don't know, my father was in Ravenclaw, but my grandparents were in Slytherin and Gryffindor. I have an older sister, she's in Hufflepuff." Nor did he appear to care that much as after this was said he turned back towards the window.

The Malfoy boy's grey eyes stayed on him for a while, then he shrugged and lent back against his seat. Apparently, he wasn't too concerned about it either. Albus felt a shooting of envy, why couldn't he be as unconcerned as they were. He turned his green eyes onto Rose whose nose was stuck fast in Hogwarts: A History.

After this, the quartet remained in near silence for most of the journey, perhaps each lost in their own thoughts. The trolley witch came around and some point and everyone but the blonde boy at the window moved to buy handfuls of sweets. Albus had bought a fair few chocolate frogs more out of the desire to finish his card collection than actually because he was keen on chocolate frogs.

He was in the process of biting off the head of one particularly wiggly frog when he noticed the name at the bottom of the card he had placed on his knee. Severus Snape. Albus paused, green eyes fixed on the scowling hooked nose man in the picture. This man was one of his namesakes, a man that his own father had described as brave. A former headmaster of Hogwarts. As Albus stared at the picture the man's frown appeared to grow into a scowl when a large blob of chocolate fell onto his hooked nose.

"Sorry," mumbled Albus embarrassed and with his sleeve attempted to wipe the chocolate off the card. As if in response the picture Severus turned up his nose and walked out of his frame "I said sorry!" Albus almost shouted though stopped when another blob of chocolate landed onto the nose empty card.

Rose finally pulled her head out of Hogwarts: A History to look at him. Her blue eyes widened a bit at the state he was in "Al! Were almost at Hogwarts, why have you got chocolate all over yourself?"

Albus was about to point out that he had not dribbled chocolate all over his self on purpose, when the Malfoy boy swiped the card he holding out of his hand and said, "He was busy mooning over whoever was in this card. I suspect it's that-" he paused blinking those grey eyes a few times, colour rushing to his pale cheeks and then without threw his head back and gave a long loud laugh. Rose scowled. The dark blonde boy in the corner raised his head and looked at Malfoy.

Reaching over he had plucked the card from the Malfoy boys hand and looked at it himself, turning it over and reading the notes on the back. Then he smirked, a nasty cocky smirk and gave the card back to Albus "I think he's a bit too old for you." Were the only words he offered.

"Or too dead." Joined in Malfoy "Wait until everyone hears that the great Harry Potters son fancies boys!" this was followed with another wail of laughter "Perhaps we can find you a live on, eh Potter?"

Albus felt the urge to stand up and punch the laughing silver haired boy in the mouth. Rose beat him too it slapping shut her book and raising it above her head and bringing it down with a hard whack. The Malfoy boy yelped in pain and huddled back in his seat arms going up over his head for protection.

"W-what?" he demanded pushing himself back away from Rose "I was only joking! I won't tell anyone!"

Rose had placed the book down and was standing with her hands on her hips staring angrily down at the boy her bushy red hair made her seem a lot larger than she actually was "You better not!" she said bossily, huffing as she looked at the pink watch on her arms "Merlin's beard! You all better get change we'll be at Hogwarts any minute now!"

Three boys rushed to grab their school robes and discard old muggle clothes followed this. Rose had turned rather pink cheeked to the window, avoiding looking at any of them. There was a jumble of arguments 'Ge'off' 'that's my arm, pillock!' 'Ha, your robes are on backwards!' 'Where are my glasses?'. Finally, they had managed to untangle themselves from each other and settled into their plain black robes, ties ready to change into the house colours once sorted.

The next rush was grabbing luggage and owls, until Rose told them to leave it alone and someone would take them up to the school for them. Then the Malfoy boy slid open the compartment door and the four of them spilled out into the corridor and hurried of the train towards a booming voice that called.

"Firs'-years, firs'-years this way!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_"Firs'-years, firs'-years this way!"_ bellowed a voice both Rose and Albus recognised.

"Hagrid!" they called in unison trying to push their way through the throng of other first years to get to their giant friend. Rose accidently elbowed a blonde green eyed girl, whose eyes watered. Albus felt a jolt of recognition but it was pulled away by the booming friendly voice of Hagrid. They followed him down a narrow slippery path, Rose clinging on to the blonde girl from earlier.

They rounded a corner, Albus following the large form of Hagrid the entire time until they stopped in front of a large dark lake. Upon the lake floated several small boats. He watched as the bopped on the calm surface, and then his eyes travelled up to the sight of Hogwarts before him and felt himself join in the collective 'Ooooh'. Rose squealed silently next to him and gripped his hand in excitement. This was the moment that Hagrid finally noticed them.

"Albus! Rose! Good ter see ya." He said shaking Albus' hand "C'mon now inter the boats. No more than four to a boat!" he called back and one large eared small boy jumped out of the addressed boat and hurried his way back to another one. Albus stepped into the boat closet to Hagrid which already had two chestnut haired students sitting in it.

"Hi!" piped up the girl "I'm Hope Babington." Her chestnut curls were divided into pigtails that sat on either side of her head "and this is my brother Chance!" she said happily, indicating to the chestnut boy looking sulky besides her. He gave Albus a small twisted smile and a mumbled 'Hullo.'

Rose replied just as happily introducing herself and Albus in turn. This then led on to a conversation about their parents. Hope had apparently been dying to meet them both when she heard they were coming to Hogwarts that year. Even going as far as to say that Rose's mother had been a bit of an inspiration of hers. Albus tried to strike up a conversation with Chance, which was going well until both girls started giggling. Chance threw them an incredulous look then muttered 'Girls' with a sigh in Albus' direction. Albus could not help but agree.

Finally the boats hit the shore and one by one they were led out of them and up some stone steps to a front door. Hagrid knocked loudly three times.

Almost instantly the door swung open to reveal a tall round faced wizard. His hair was blonde and he wore robes of scarlet.

"Firs-years, Professor Longbottom." Said Hagrid, winking at Albus as Professor Longbottom thanked him and let him to go take his seat at the table. Neville, as Albus and Rose knew him, led the group in to a room just off the hall and told them to wait for just a moment, then he would be back. This was not before giving them a speech, explaining the sorting, the four houses and a couple of important school rules and information.

The group of first years shuffled uncomfortably whilst they waited. A few tittered together, and Albus caught sight of a flash of thin wispy auburn hair as he slapped him across the face, the girl in front of him having flicked her hair as she was talking. Though before he could say anything, Professor Longbottom returned and declared them ready. After organising them into two side by side lines he led them into the hall. Looking around as they marched in Albus caught sight of his older brother James at the Gryffindor table. James shot him a quick thumbs up as he passed him by. Finally the troop came to a halt in front of a four legged stool on which stood a dirty and frayed old hat.

Just as Al felt himself going cross eyed as he stared at it. Just above the brim of the hat sat a rip that opened into the shape of a mouth and then to a few peoples great surprise it started to sing. His father had told him about the sorting hat but there was a difference between being told about something and seeing it for his self. He barely listened to the song it sang, focused so intently on the wonder that he was at Hogwarts finally and then on that familiar sensation of dread.

Though before he could analyse it further, the hat went still and professor Longbottom explained what would happen as he unrolled a large piece of parchment and called out "Astor, Jacob."

A dark haired flushed faced boy stepped out from the line and walked towards the stool. Stuffed the hat on his head and his face disappeared from few. Moments later the house called out 'RAVENCLAW'. The table second from left called out in cheers as Astor removed the hat and walked hurriedly over to the table. So the sorting began.

"Babington, Hope."

"HUFFLEPUFF." A table to the right cheered and she gave Albus a cheery wave as she bounced over. Her brother, Chance, followed next and became the second Ravenclaw. 'Benton, Ference' became the first Slytherin and 'Bickley, Hyacinth' the first Gryffindor. On went the sorting after that, names and houses passing by in a blur.

"Dawsen, Raith." Was called and out from the line casually walked the dark haired boy from their compartment. He placed on the hat and left it just moments after when it declared loudly "SLYTHERIN" Albus also noted how he seemed to be in no hurry to reach the applauding and cheering table.

Soon after this the blonde that Rose had knocked into before they got into the boats shuffled out of line, but it wasn't until her name "Dursley, Verna" had been said that Albus was almost knocked over with recognition. It was his second cousin, or third was it? He couldn't remember. But all he knew what that his father had lived with hers when he'd been young and whenever they had to go over and visit Albus would have rather wrestled a dragon.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the Hat called and Verna got up instantly, leaving the hat neatly on the stool and then walked somewhat hunched over to the table that was cheering and beckoning her over. This was followed by 'Gallimore'… 'Keasey'… 'Licata' and 'Lightfoot' then 'Malfoy, Scorpius'

The light blonde looked like he wanted to run for the stool but managed to contain himself as he sat down back straight and placed the hat on his head as though it were a crown. Then, silence. Nothing happened for several minutes before the rip in the hat opened and called out 'SLYTHERIN'.

Instantly taking the hat off, he jumped up and walked briskly to the Slytherin table, slipping in next to Raith and a dark haired girl. A couple more M names followed and then "McGonagall, Apollo." Was called. The small dark haired boy from the boats flapped his way up to the stool and sat on it "RAVENCLAW!".

A few more names and students passed filling the empty seats on the house tables when finally.

"Potter, Albus."

Slowly moving from his part in the line he moved towards the stool. Sitting down he placed the hat on his head feeling it slip down over his eyes. A small voice whispered in his ear _"another Potter. You'll be an easy one to place."_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Applause and cat calls erupted from the Gryffindor table and with a grin he whipped off the hat and headed towards the table. He sat down in a vacant seat next to someone else that had been sorted and looked back towards Rose, waiting eagerly for her to be sorted to.

"Range."… "Ruby."… "Shorey."… "Snipes." And "Viernes." Were sorted before "Weasley, Rose." Was called out and Rose moved from the spot she was standing in and placed the hat on her head, a nervous expression on her face.

Three minutes passed before the hat's brim opened and out came a "GRYFFINDOR!"

Another round of applause exploded through the room and a beaming Rose took off from the stool – after removing the hat – and came to sit down across from Albus "You were right Al, I can't believe it! we're in Gryffindor!"

"I know!" he replied just as happily, looking around the table as the food began to appear. Though he cast a look over to the Hufflepuff table and sighed, he'd have to write home soon as possible and tell his parents about Verna. Though there was a question he was bursting to ask "Rose, why did your sorting take so long?"

"Oh, oh!" Rose said going slightly red in the face "The hat was having trouble deciding which house I should be in. But-" she added with forced cheerfulness "I'm really glad it decided on Gryffindor!"

Albus couldn't help but agree with her.

After a long speech by the new headmaster Professor Honsberger, which were filled with warnings and congratulations. They were allowed to tuck into the feast before them. Albus had never eaten so much in his life, this was even more than his grandmother ever cooked for them and she cooked a lot. Slowly one set of food began to fade away and in its place was piles upon piles of desserts. Albus could barely believe his eyes. Soon though he was feeling very sleepy. Having eaten more food than he could possibly stomach and content at the house he'd been placed in all he needed now was to crawl up into his bed and sleep.

A/N: Okay that's the sorting done! Next chapter will be classes and such, the plot is going to slowly develop. However I would love love love some reviews and such :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He may have been full and content, been ready for a long luxurious sleep after the excitement of the sorting. However, it was not to be. After the prefects had hurried them away from the hall explaining that they needed to watch the stairs that liked to move and play tricks on the students, he had woken up fully. Eyes wide with wonder at the moving portraits on the wall, some bowed, and others ignored them completely and one bizarre one-eyed wizard had doffed his cap and spoke in a language that had long been lost to time. It also did not help that he remembered something James had told him about every third step of the stairs trying to bite at students' ankles or falling away so you would be stuck. He'd started to jump over every third step and after one of his fellow first years had asked what he was doing they followed suit, until every one of his new ten class mates, bar Rose, were hopping third steps and claiming to feel hands clutching at their ankles when they accidently stepped on them.

Rose scoffed at them all and the leading prefects ignored them, perhaps used to the strange antics of eleven year olds.

"You shouldn't listen to _everything _James tells you." Rose had said wisely, bravely stepping onto a third step and carrying on, nose in the air and head held high. Perhaps, Albus thought, this was why Rose had been placed in Gryffindor because she was brave enough to ignore James and his tall tales.

Still they reached the common room ankles intact and after trying to memorise the password, which had been briefly shouted back at them; he stepped inside the round crimson and gold room. Once again, his eyes were round with amazement and he shot a glance over to Rose pleased to see that she too was looking around in awe. The prefects then herded them off to their individual dorm rooms and Albus flopped sleepily on top of the bed that had his trunk at the bottom. Nevertheless, sleep was not coming as easily as he felt it should be. He and the other four new Gryffindor boys were swept up in chatter whilst they changed into their assorted pyjamas and at least for an hour afterwards they talked amongst themselves.

Finally, their chatter died down as one by one they fell into a much-needed sleep. Albus thought, just as he felt sleep drifting down upon him, that if this first evening were anything to go by then life at Hogwarts would be just as amazing as he always dreamed it would be.

Unfortunately, his first day did not start all that well. After getting dressed and climbing out the portrait hole he would almost instantly got lost heading down the wrong set of stairs and wandering along a long and oddly decorated corridor he had stopped short at a door. Hoping that someone behind it could help him find his way he had raised one tentative balled hand to knock when the door informed him that unless he had some desire to wear his insides as a morbid halo for the rest of his unnatural life he would reframe from knocking. Albus swallowed and stepped back, no one had mentioned doors that threatened students.

"Sorry," he apologised to the door "I was just lost."

The door didn't reply but a shuffling sound came from behind him. Turning quickly he pulled his wand out just in case and his eyes fell on the short big eared boy, Apollo.

"Oh good somebody else!" the boy said panting slightly "I got turned around when heading down from my common room." His arms flapped at his sides "I don't want to miss class on my first day!"

"Well maybe if we work together we can find our way down to the great hall." Albus said then holding out his hand "I'm Albus."

The small dark haired boy shook his hand rather vigorously, "I'm Apollo." he introduced himself happily "I have transfiguration first and I don't want to miss it! It's being taught by my Aunt; well actually, I think she's my great-great Aunt, but still! I don't want to lose points for Ravenclaw on my very first day!"

Albus knew exactly how he felt and so together the two boys managed to navigate their way down to the great hall. They only knew they'd reached the right place when a disgruntled Rose apprehended them at the bottom of the stairs.

"You're late! We have Herbology in greenhouse one!" she said crossly arms folded over her chest and looking at Albus in a way that suggested he was late on purpose.

"I got lost!"

"Well you should have got up earlier, shouldn't you?"

"I did!"

"Oh, let's just go before we're late for our first class."

"But I'm hungry!" he protested trying to move passed her into the hall.

"Well you'll have to stay hungry! Maybe that will teach you to not be up all night talking, won't it?"

Albus decided that it was better not to point out that he hadn't been up all night talking and just to see through his hunger until lunchtime. Apollo gave him a sympathetic look before saying 'see you later' and flapping off after a group of Ravenclaws'. Returning Apollo's goodbye he turned and sulkily followed Rose out the castle and across the grounds to the greenhouse.

Herbology, Albus decided, was not going to be one of his favourite subjects. The plants didn't seem to like him and one particularly mean looking plant had tried to take a good chunk out of his hand. Rose was quiet and sullen looking the entire lesson. Occasionally he caught her scowling at three of the other Gryffindor girls who were oohing and aahing over a few of the more attractive plants in the greenhouse.

They were sharing their Herbology class with the Hufflepuffs' all of whom seemed to be rather happily chatting amongst themselves as they worked. All accept his other cousin, Verna. Whose eyes looked red and puffy as though she'd been crying and stood slightly apart from the rest of the group. He nudged Rose. When she looked up at him scowling, he quickly nodded towards Verna. Instantly Rose's features soften and she moved away from her plant pot around the table and came to stand next to the tearful blonde.

The pair talked for a few moments then Verna gave a watery hesitant smile in Albus' direction and allowed Rose to pick up her plant pot and bring it around to their table. Placing it down next to her own, Rose said that Verna would be working with them from now on. Verna said nothing to Albus, keeping her green eyes down on her pot a she shuffled up next to Rose. The trio worked in silence for the rest of the class.

After that, Verna was Rose's friend and was often with her when they were not in classes or at lunch. Three days into this new friendship, Albus began to feel rather lonely. Rose was usually busy with his blonde cousin, who refused to meet his eyes or speak much in his presence when he was with them. The other four Gryffindor boys had formed their own friendships and though they all got on very well during classes and in their dormitory, it wasn't the same. So one evening in the common room he'd wrote his father a long letter, outlining everything from Verna's appearance at the school, James' near constant rule breaking and teasing as well as how lonely, he felt.

It felt like an eternity before one day at breakfast Apollo McGonagall had come flapping up to him, his robes hanging over his hands hiding them from view as they normally did. The only thing he could see was a thick envelope sticking out of one sleeve.

"Here Albus, this is addressed to you. Your owl must have got confused because it flew into my dormitory. I popped him down to Professor Hagrid, he seems a bit sick. I hope you don't mind!" Apollo always seemed happy and eager to please whenever Albus spoke to him. It was actually quite infectious. Albus smiled and took the envelope, recognising his father's scrawl on the front. He wanted so badly to rip it open and start reading.

He looked up at Apollo, who was beaming at him happily, and he felt, suddenly, as though this was an opportunity of some kind and before he could really comprehend what he was suggesting he opened his mouth and said, "Want to join me for breakfast?"

"Do you think I'm allowed?" Apollo asked edging towards the vacant seat across from Albus whilst glancing nervously at the teacher table. None of them seemed to be paying him any attention, so he decided this was enough and settled down across from Albus, helping himself to a few sausages.

Albus fidgeted with the envelope in his hands, he wanted to talk more to the small Ravenclaw but words were getting stuck in his throat, unsure what topics to start with or if someone who'd been placed in the house known for its wisdom would find anything he had to say interesting. Apollo, however, seemed to anticipate this and spoke first.

"You should open your letter. It's probably from your parents. Mine write at least three times a week, I think my mother misses me." He sounded somewhat guilty "I was really concerned that I'd get home sick. I really like it here; the lessons are great especially flying, I can't wait till we're old enough to join the house teams! Are you thinking about applying when we can?"

"Yeah, defiantly! I even have my own broom!" Said Albus, then again flying was almost in his blood. His father had been the youngest seeker in a century and his mother had been a famous Qudditich player when she was younger. James was also trying out for the team this year and he was nowhere near as good as Albus; or so Albus thought.

"I would quite like to be a beater," continued Apollo though caught the sceptical look on Albus' face and laughed into his sausages "I know I don't look like much but I'm as a strong as a dragon really and my father swears I'll grow. See he's really tall and burly, so is my older brother. Though," he chewed on one end of his sausage "neither of them started out as small as me."

He looked so crestfallen Albus couldn't help but try to cheer him up "You'll grow though especially if you keep eating so much!" Apollo laughed at this and the pair of boys fell into easy conversation. Albus noted how Qudditich seemed to be a good solid icebreaker between Wizards and by the time, he'd gone to bed the end of that day he had a new and pretty great friend.

**A/N: **_So there is chapter 3! What do you all think? Love to get some feedback, good, bad, constructive. Don't worry Scorpius fan's he'll be showing up again soon, just developing things a little slowly and steadily!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Scorpius

Scorpius had known that he would be in Slytherin and hadn't needed some stupid hat to tell him that. Thinking of that stupid old hat and everything it had said to him made him want to kick something really hard. Unfortunately, the only thing near him now was his friend, Raith, and Scorpius knew kicking him wouldn't turn out well, especially since they were in the middle of transfigurations. Raith was leaning over their matchstick, wand pointed at it and his tongue was bit between his teeth as he focused on what he was trying to do – which was turn said matchstick into a needle.

Most of the Ravenclaws' had at least made their matchsticks look like metal. Raith's now had a pointed ending and his own lay untouched as he fumed about something irrelevant.

"What it say to you?" came a voice to his left that sound suspiciously like Raith, so he turned his head to see the only blonde boy looking at him wand still waving over the match stick needle hybrid.

"What'd you mean?" Scorpius replied as casually as possible, waving his own wand over his matchstick and watching as nothing happened.

"You have to say the incantation." Reminded Raith, then waving away Scorpius' complaint, which went along the lines of 'I know that!' and jumped into what he'd asked early "You've been sulking since the sorting, what did the hat say?"

"Nothing! Apart from the fact that I was perfect for Slytherin!" this was a lie, and Raith knew it.

"There is nothing wrong about it wanting to put you in a different house." Scorpius was sure this was said as a way to try to set his mind at rest; after all, he had got into the house he'd wanted right? For some reason it said off his temper.

"Oh that's easy for you to say, Mr Mixed-House-Family!" he was whispering furiously at Raith, who was standing looking at him with a single raised eyebrow "Your family didn't expect you to be in a particular house. Whatever house you were in didn't matter. It didn't show a weakness in y-your bloodline!"

"I don't think the house you're sorted into matters all that much outside of school." Raith said evenly, straightening up slightly "And it did matter. My mother was a Gryffindor, and-" a sigh escaped Raith but he said nothing else and Scorpius decided not to push the subject, so both settled down to work on their matchsticks.

The next couple of days didn't do much to ease the small blonde boys concerns. He'd received a letter from his parents and both had congratulated him on his sorting and sent him several boxes of sweets with his eagle owl. Scorpius had wanted to confide in his father, since he knew he could, about all the concerns he'd had before and after the sorting. How he'd made fun of someone on the train and how sometimes, just sometimes, he wanted to kick that stupid cat Mrs Norris and how it made him feel like he might just be a little bit evil.

He didn't.

Instead, he'd gone outside to practise a few spells and was tackling a particularly difficult one. A confundus charm, something he knew he should not be practising a mere week into his schooling. This was not the biggest issue though; the bigger issue was that he wasn't paying attention to exactly where his fired spells were going. That was until he heard the unmistakeable thud of a spell hitting something living. Looking up above him, he noticed a dazed owl carrying a thick envelope.

He watched it fly around in confused circles for a few moments, and then when it finally flew straight into the side of the castle, he fled. Scorpius wasn't exactly sure where he was going but as long as he could get away from that owl and maybe forget that, he may have nearly killed the poor creature. Half running through the door, he decided if he headed to the common room, he could hide out there till morning. This was until he rounded a corner and came face to face with the oddest scene he'd clapped eyes on all week.

"You made her cry!" shrieked the female voice of a the bad tempered red haired girl who'd hit him on the head with a book once. Her wand was out and pointed at Raith. Whose back was too the wall and his hands up in the air "What did you do to her y-you horrid boy?"

"I haven't done anything." Raith replied, his voice not raised nor did he look anything but calm.

"She wasn't crying just now and then I find her here with _you_." She empathised the last word whilst gesturing to a blonde girl standing behind her. Tear tracks running down her cheeks as she looked up.

"She was already crying when I came across her." Raith replied, there was a hint of anger in his voice "She dropped her book and I tried to give it back to her."

"Don't tell lies!"

Scorpius decided this was a good place to intervene. Stepping up next to Raith, he raised his own wand and pointed it at the girl, his mind working furiously to remember her name. He knew she was a Weasley, it was obvious. Red hair, freckles and a Gryffindor robe.

"If he said he didn't do anything then he didn't." He warned her as she eyed his wand warily "Why don't you ask her why she was crying?" he jerked his chin towards the cowering blonde-haired girl. This caused the Weasley to falter long enough for Scorpius to push Raith towards the common room, though not before scowling over his shoulder at the Weasley girl.

Once they'd got through their portrait hole and into the dark common room, Scorpius finally spoke "You didn't make her cry did you?" he was somewhat hopeful that Raith had, perhaps it would not make him confounding some owl all that awful if Raith had also been mean that day.

"No!" now he sounded rather cross "I was heading out of the common room looking for you and she was standing there crying against the wall with that stupid book at her feet." He threw up his arms and scowled at the common room window, which had a few merpeople, floating passed at the time "So I picked it up and gave it back to her. Then that crazy _cow_ Rose came around the corner and yelled at me."

He exhaled sharply and stormed over to one of the green armchairs, throwing his self into it. Scorpius followed him over and sat opposite, eyes towards the window that showed them the underside of the lake. Raith sat across from him arms folded tightly over his chest and a scowl on his features.

"I can do a Confundus Charm." Scorpius said finally.

"Good for you." Snapped Raith.

"I confounded an owl and ran away."

That got Raith's attention, he stopped looking like a puffer fish and blinked at Scorpius. Relieved to finally get the story off his chest, the young Slytherin leant forwards and filled his friend in on everything that had happened and all his concerns. After several minutes, Raith said they should go see if they could find it. Which they did.

However, after several hours of searching and with darkness creeping up on them they were forced to call it an night and head back to the common room. That night he lay awake in his bed, the silk green sheets were cold against his skin and the sound of the water lapping gently about did nothing to send him off to sleep. Instead, he lay awake for several hours thinking about that damn owl. Knowing somehow, he would find out whom it belonged to and fix any damage he may have done.

With that thought in mind, he eventually turned over and very slowly was lulled into sleep.

**A/N: **Okay the chapters will bounce between Albas, Scorpius and possibly Rose for the first year. Hopefully everything will come together nicely. I would absolutely love someone to give me some kind of feedback. Good or constructive. Do you like the idea of having say three chapters from Scorp's perspective, then three from Rose and so on and so forth? What do you think of Raith, Apollo and Verna so far? Are all their individual personalities clear enough for you? Is there anything you think could be added, perhaps something, you'd like to see? Anything? Apart from that, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and more will be coming soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Scorpius woke the next morning with a new sense of purpose. He was going to find out whose Owl he had accidently hurt and then apologise. That was what good, kind people did. Rolling out of bed and onto his feet, he felt a new lease of life, almost, as if his decision to take his own self into his hands and do something that other people would look upon in a positive light. He was tugging on his robes when Raith's head popped out through his curtains.

"Why are you making that stupid noise?" he asked, bleary eyed.

"What noise?" Scorpius asked stopping half way through yanking his robes over his leg.

"Your humming a tune from that singer my mother likes." Raith yawned and yanked back his curtains "She dances around the kitchen when it's on the wireless."

"Oh." His cheeks flushed. His mother, too, had a habit of humming when doing things such as getting dressed or cleaning. It embarrassed him to think he had picked it up.

Raith disappeared behind his curtains again, slipping out the other side of his bed and grabbing the robes he had thrown on the floor the night before. Scorpius finished getting dress and grabbed his wand, enjoying that warm feeling he got in his hand every time he picked it up. Raith walked around the bottom of his best towards Scorpius. He pushed his hair from his eyes with annoyance, and then looked up the back of his robe still twisted.

"Let's go then." Another yawn "If we get down early then we can listen in for any news of sick owls."

They were only into their third week of Hogwarts and already Scorpius was glad to have Raith as his friend, his best friend. He seemed to have a knack of knowing what was bothering him without a word being said, and he went along with whatever made Scorpius feel better. Wasn't that a mark of a good friend? He would have asked his father, but, well, his father never really seemed to have any friends. Well apart from that Goyle wizard, but there was always an odd tense atmosphere when he came around.

"Come on Scorp!" said Raith impatiently from the door, his own wand sticking out the back of his robes. Fixing the rest of his robes, Scorpius followed. The pair of small blonde boys made their way down from the dormitory into the dark elegant common room. Standing at the exit to the common room stood a small dark haired girl with a pixie like face, which may have been pretty, if she didn't have a sloppy look on her face the minute her dark eyes landed on Scorpius.

"Oh, Scorpius I was hoping I hadn't missed you." She said in a voice much deeper than one would have thought possible for such a small girl "Will you join me for breakfast?"

Scorpius stopped dead in his tracks staring wide-eyed at the dark haired girl, then at Raith whose eyebrow was slightly raised.

"Uh, um, Flora, I-I can't really." He tried to say gently, looking at a bemused Raith for support and getting none "But Raith and I have arranged to-" he looked pleadingly at Raith for help. After a sigh, the other boy relented.

"We have things to talk about. That doesn't concern _girls."_ Raith emphasised the word, girls "But I'll make sure he's free for lunch."

The girl, Flora, looked rather affronted but stepped aside and let the two boys pass. Scorpius swore he heard her mutter something about 'he better be' as the wall shut behind them. Raith shot him another bemused look, and Scorpius scowled at the now sealed entrance.

"Why would she ask me to go to breakfast with her when we sit at the same table?" he asked, feeling annoyed.

"I think she wanted to be alone with you." Raith said sagely, as though he knew how the minds of girls worked.

"But _why?" _he stressed the question as he turned away from the closed entrance and walking up to the great hall from their dungeon common room "It's not like she never gets to talk to me. She talks to me all the time, in class, at meal times." The frustration he'd been feeling within his first couple of weeks came boiling up and was aimed at the dark haired Flora "She even corners me in the common room."

Raith shrugged, unconcerned with something that didn't directly affect him.

"Girls' are weird." Scorpius concluded, aiming a kick at one of the suits of armour. He missed and hit the wall when it jumped out of his way. Cursing with a bad temper and a sore foot, he hobbled after Raith into the great hall.

His luck seemed to change as they'd only just tucked into breakfast when a small Ravenclaw came flapping over to the Gryffindor table carrying an envelope his recognised. Hope sprung up inside him; maybe it was that boy's owl! He could go over apologise and explain what and why it had happened. He grabbed Raith by the back of his robes as he got up attempting to pull the other boy with him.

"Come on." He hissed tugging again.

"Okay, okay. Jeez, you trying to kill me or something?"

"I will if you don't hurry up!"

Throwing down the remnants of his breakfast, Raith stood and followed a few steps behind Scorpius as he made his way over towards where the small Ravenclaw was. However, it was only when the pair were close enough to the Gryffindor table to be noticed that he caught their conversation and with whom he was speaking. He froze in his tracks.

"Oh no," he whispered at Raith who was standing next to him "I confounded Potter's owl!"

"So? Just apologise and if he doesn't accept it; I'll punch him." Raith said this is such a way that Scorpius actually considered it for a few moments. He was keeping one ear in the conversation though and decided on a different course and as much as he loathed to admit it, it was the cowards' way out. He really didn't want to tangle with the youngest son of Harry Potter.

"That boy said he took him to that Professor Hagrid, if we go down and check to see how badly it was hurt then maybe…I won't have to tell."

Raith shrugged as if to say 'that's okay' and checked the time "Come on, we have double potions with the Gryffindor's anyway." Things were always oddly tense between the two houses even though they hadn't attended the school for that long. The Gryffindor's acted as though the Slytherins' were cruel, cold hearted and unpleasant people and the Slytherins' had learnt – or been told – to pay it no attention. Nevertheless, most of them couldn't help retaliate in some way or another.

Scorpius was about to reply when another voice beat him to speaking, but what it said caused Raith to frown.

"Have _you _been making Verna cry again?"

Scorpius looked around to see Rose Weasley standing near them, hands on her hips, glaring at them. Raith was returning her glare with a scowl of his own, and even Scorpius felt himself annoyed at the bossy bushy haired Gryffindor.

"If you mean your friend then no, I didn't make her cry the first time!" Raith responded almost angrily "And if she is off crying somewhere then shouldn't _you_ be with her?"

"I can't find her!" Rose burst out "Otherwise I would be!" and with that said; she stormed off towards the Gryffindor table, bumping against Raith's shoulder as she did. Raith looked as though he'd quite like to kill her, so Scorpius grabbed the edge of his robe and dragged him out the hall.

"I hate hate _hate her!_" Raith burst out when they were working their way in the wrong direction. Potions was held in the dungeons and it took both boys longer than it should have to notice they were heading out into the grounds. Raith had pointed this out first but the pair had continued for a while.

It was just as they were about to exit the castle that they heard it, the sound of sobbing. Scorpius stopped so suddenly that Raith walked into him and opened his mouth to say something when he heard the sobbing too, sighed and muttered 'wonderful'. But silently they agreed to check out the noise and rounded the corner to see the small blonde Hufflepuff curled up against one of the stone walls, head buried in her knees and shoulders shaking with sobs.

A book at her feet.

"Verna." Scorpius said walking over and crouching down next to her; Raith picked up the book and turned it over in his hands. At the sound of her name, the blonde-haired girl raised her head slowly, looking at them through water covered green eyes "Your friend, Rose, was looking for you."

"Oh." Was all she said, wiping her eyes with the back of her sleeve.

"Why do you keep crying?" this question came from Raith as he examined the book, flipping open the front cover to look at the wording when a piece of paper fluttered out. Scorpius scooped it up before it hit the ground. Small tidy writing littered the page and all it took was too scan a few words to understand everything.

"My family hate me." Said Verna in a small voice perhaps too tired from all her crying to really deny anything "My grandfather says I'm unnatural and a-accused my mother of a-an," apparently this became too much for her as she started sobbing again. Scorpius exchanged a glance with Raith then both boys, without a word said, sat down on neither side of Verna.

"Grown-ups are stupid." Supplied Raith handing the book back over when she raised her head to look at him "My parents always argue." This was said with a nonchalance that made Scorpius look over at him "I think they enjoy it, actually."

"My parents never really argue," Scorpius supplied "But," a pause when he wondered how to word it "they _disagree."_ That's what his mother called it anyway_ "_My father used to sleep in my room when they have big disagreements."

"M-my dad was r-r-r-really angry with my grandpa, we had to leave." She took a few deep unsteady breaths as if trying to calm herself before continuing, "I thought everything would be alright, but my parents argued just before I came here and now…" Scorpius rubbed her arm lightly, and Raith was murmuring 'Ssh, it's alright' as she continued to talk "t-they sent me that letter saying they don't w-w-want me home for Christmas."

Again, the tears came and Scorpius couldn't blame her. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to be unwanted by ones family. He was safe in the knowledge that even if he'd been born a Squib his family would have still loved him and never shunned him. It was during this thought that he opened his mouth and said the words that would, unbeknownst to him, set in motion something that would change his life in this school.

"We'll stay with you," he said without thinking to consult Raith "both of us, at Christmas." Verna looked up at him in a disbelieving fashion, and he might not have even believed himself if Raith hadn't helpfully added.

"And Easter if need be."

"But, I don't know you." Verna replied.

"Well," Scorpius said slowly "You have till Christmas to get to know us, I'm Scorpius Malfoy."

"Raith Dawsen." Raith supplied.

"I'm Verna." She said with a weak watery smile as she wiped her eyes "Verna Dursley."

**A/N: **Okay, hopefully you sort of see where things are going? Don't worry that poor owl has not been forgotten, nor has Scorpius quest to be seen as a good person. I would like to thank my one and only reviewer **Sheeptopus **for their review and confidence. As before, I ask only for you to read and enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it. Reviews are very welcome : ) Chapter six will be up shortly. – I would also like to take this moment to ask if anyone is interested in beta reading for me, if you are you can contact me over pm. Thank you again x


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They had ended up being late for Potions class, which, considering a particularly strict witch that now run that class had not been wise. Still Scorpius felt that the deducted ten points from their house had been worth the whole thing. Though the Gryffindor's' had looked particularly pleased at first, those smirks had been soon wiped off when two of their house got ten points deducted to. Then, he too, felt that nasty urge to laugh at them. However, he rose above such pettiness or tried at least. After class, Raith had stayed behind to speak to the professor in question and caught up with Scorpius a few minutes later outside Charms.

"I explained to her why we were late." He said in way of an explanation, panting slightly.

"What she say?" asked Scorpius fiddling around with bag to try to find his charms book.

"She gave me six points back but said if we're ever late again we can expect fifty points, a letter home and a year's worth of detention." A wry smile crossed his face "I think she'd quite like to enforce whippings in her class."

Peeves the poltergeist flew overhead dropping ink bottles on them all as he passed. Then laughed as some darted about trying to avoid him, and others put books and papers of their heads like umbrellas. Charms was routinely disturbed by Peeves that day and nothing the Professor did stopped him from zooming in and out causing mayhem as he went. Therefore, the class finished early as the harassed Professor went off to find some aid and the ink and feather covered students headed off for a much needed break.

"He should be expelled from the school." Said one haughty looking Slytherin girl. Her brown hair done up in a tight French plait and a feather sticking out the top of her head.

Flora, the pixie faced girl who'd invited Scorpius to breakfast, was fiddling with a rip in her bag but vehemently agreed with her friend "Why can't the teachers control him?" she'd whined afterwards.

Scorpius was ignoring the girls and their complaints and Raith was wiping at an ink stain on his robes. He huffed in annoyance when no amount of wiping was helping, and simply seemed to resign himself to the fact that he would have to get it removed by someone who knew the spell for cleaning things off. Scorpius, meanwhile, was thinking about what they could do with their freedom between classes when he remembered the owl. Tucking on the sleeve of Raith's robe to get his attention, he said.

"Let's find Verna and head down to that hut."

However, before Raith could respond the blonde girl in question popped up from around a corner, smiling brightly at them. Scorpius was pleased to see her eyes weren't red and puffy anymore. When she saw them he smile dipped into a frown and she hurried forwards, pulling a handkerchief from inside her robes as she did "What happened?" she asked, wiping the red ink off Raith's nose then starting on Scorpius' cheek.

"Peeves."

"Oh, he's vile. Yesterday he followed me around for half an hour screeching and clanging pots and pans together. My ears were ringing all the way through class." Once she'd done her spring clean of both boy faced she looked at the ink covered piece of cloth and crinkled her nose "I'll throw this away, later." And stuffed it back in her robes.

"We were just heading down to check on that owl." Raith said frowning at her, his hand on the part of his nose, she'd wiped "Coming?"

"Oh, yes, please." She then shot a look at Scorpius "If you don't mind." He shook his head and the odd trio headed out the castle and across the grounds towards Hagrid's hut. Awkwardness settled over the group, as they got closer and closer. None of them knew the half giant that lived in the small wooden hut, and Scorpius had the feeling – on the few occasions, they'd crossed paths- that he wasn't someone Professor Hagrid liked much.

For a few moments, they just stood at the door as if hoping it would just open, then Verna raised her fist and knocked. Scorpius could have sworn he'd heard voices and the sound of scuffing shoes before the door swung open and a large figure filled the doorway.

"What d'yer want?" asked the figure, stepping out and peering down at them. His beetle black eyes blinking in surprise when he caught sight of the group in front of him "Oh, it's just three students." He said a little too loudly. Once again, Verna took action.

"We're sorry to bother you, Professor, but, well, I heard that an owl had been injured and I wanted to come see if it was alright." She said smoothly, the lie easily. Scorpius had to stop himself looking at her surprised.

"Oh, you did, did yer?"

"Yes and I'm particularly fond of owl's, well, all magical creatures really." She smiled sweetly at him "And since I can't

Care of Magical Creatures till my third year, I was hoping that maybe you could let me see him."

It was a flimsy excuse but after a few moments. Hagrid nodded and let them in. The trio passed by, Verna headed straight for the cage that held one single handsome looking tawny owl. Scorpius looked around suspiciously, he could have sworn he had heard voices and scuffing of shoes before but there was no one here, though he saw a pot on the table, three plates with cakes left on them and the same amount of teacups. Raith stayed by the door eyeing a giant boarhound that was now sniffing his shoe.

"So you're interested in owls, are yeh?" Hagrid asked Verna, shooting a glance into one corner of the room.

"Oh yes, I want to ask my parents if I can have one for next year, but I want to be armed with all sorts of information. It's the best way to convince them. Their muggles and muggles don't normally keep owls as pets." This was clearly the truth "What's wrong with this one?"

"Confunded. Poor creature. Flew straight into the side of the castle and then into one o' the towers. Small lad brought him down. But I've fixed him right up." There was a hint of pride in the half giant's voice.

"Do you know who did it?" this was Raith, still standing by the door and watching the dog.

"No, S'pect it was an accident. Older student practising spells. Though," Scorpius swore the man looked at him menacingly "they shoulda help 'im."

Scorpius felt himself flush in embarrassment and turned away hoping the professor wouldn't see it, though couldn't help asking, "So he'll be alright?"

"Yeh, like I said, fixed him up real good." Hagrid fetched a dead mouse from inside his pocket and fed it too the owl "You seem mighty interested in what happened to him, yer know somethin'?" Now Scorpius was sure that the giant knew something and once again he felt his face flush and he opened his mouth to say something, confess maybe. When Raith cut across him.

"No. Verna was badgering us about coming down to see the owl all day. So we came down in our break." His tone was too the point and Scorpius was sure Hagrid was about to deduct points from Slytherin or maybe just give him detention when Verna, once again, intervened.

"Thank you for letting me see him Professor. Would it be okay If I came back sometime in the week and picked your brains about owl care?" she asked, cooing at the creature one more time, petting the dog on the head and then smiling up at the tall professor.

This appeared to work as a compliment and Hagrid agreed before shooing them off, muttering about them being late for class. Scorpius looked over his shoulder briefly and could have sworn he saw the giant talking to thin air and then shutting the door with a wave that was not directed at them. He shook his head; obviously, the man was waving at them, after all whom else would he have been waving at?

Once they were away from the cabin, Raith turned to him and said "There, see, one mended happy owl. You don't even have to admit that you confunded him."

Though before Scorpius could respond he heard a swish of fabric and someone shout a spell. Instinctively his hand dove into his robes for his wand. The spell hit him before he could turn and he pitched forwards, only Raith catching the back of his robes stopped him from hitting the ground. Righting himself he turned, wand out, to face whom ever had attacked him. Standing there inches from him was a very angry looking Albus Potter.

**A/N: **So? Thoughts? Good? Bad? Could use some work? I'm a bit worried that Hagrid was out of character and I got his speech wrong. Would you like three Rose chapters now or would you prefer to move back and forth between Albus and Scorpius? Ideas, comments and suggestions are very welcome. I own nothing but my OCs. Please R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Rose

Hagrid had hurried Albus, Apollo and her under the invisibility cloak when there had been a knock on his door but all Rose could focus on when the other trio walked in was Verna. What was her Hufflepuff friend doing flanked by two Slytherins? Especially _those _two! Well, she did not really have any issues with Scorpius; he had never done or said anything mean to her. But that Raith! He was trouble. She knew it. This was something she felt proved when he cheeked Hagrid and Apollo had to slap his hand over her mouth when she opened it to say something. After all, they were invisible.

Still the odd little group had left soon after the incident and Albus had suggested they follow behind and listen. After all, it was odd that they would be interested in the owl and that Scorpius had looked awfully flushed when Hagrid had been talking about it. Did they know something? Rose highly doubted Verna did. They had probably told her about the owl and used her as a cover. That at least sounded right to Rose. No sooner had she come to this conclusion and opened her mouth to say something to Albus when Raith may as well have confirmed it.

Albus went still next to her and she clutched at his arm hissing, "Don't do anything stupid, Al."

Naturally, he ignored her. Pulling out his wand as he pushed off the cloak and cast a spell. It hit Scorpius almost knocking him off balance. This had been what she had meant by 'don't do anything stupid.' But clearly, he did not care to listen. Scorpius turned, his own wand drawn.

"Why'd you do that?" he yelled at Albus.

"You confunded my owl!" Albus replied just as loudly "Thought it was a bit of fun, did you? Attacking a defenceless creature." Rose clutched at his wand arm tightly trying to pull it down. Apollo also had his wand out but would not be so quick to use it "Bet you and your stupid mate there thought it was a real laugh!"

"No, Al, _don't_." Rose pressed still trying to tug down his arm. She caught sight of Verna attempting to do something similar with Scorpius. Raith's wand was also out, but like Apollo, it was hanging by his side, as if waiting. He seemed unaffected by being called stupid.

"No! Let the big Potter attack me if he wants." Sneered Scorpius "He couldn't beat me in a duel, he has to fire spells when his opponents back is turned!"

"_Stop it! Scorpius!"_ whined Verna, dragging down his wand arm by his robes.

"I could take you, Malfoy, with one hand tied behind my back!"

"Prove it!"

"I will!"

"Go on then, we're all waiting!"

Rose watched as the Slytherin lowered his wand and spread his arms out slightly, looking around to indicate whom he had meant by 'we're all waiting'. Anger flashed through her at his cockiness and she let go of Albus robes and pulled out her own wand. She knew the spell she wanted to use and was about to say it when a flash of green light shot passed her ear, Apollo jumped out the way as well whilst retrieving his own wand.

Rose turned towards the source of the spell and saw that awful Raith boy with his wand out pointing it at her. Scorpius had gone back to taunting Albus, Apollo backed up Albus. Rose fired a spell back at Raith who narrowly missed it as well. Soon spells were firing all about them, most missed with all their inexperienced and clumsy aim. However, one of Rose is smacked Raith in the shoulder setting his robe of fire. Scorpius and Albus both ended up counfunded, Apollo's ears somehow ended up flapping and three times their normal size. Both Rose and Verna had taken spells that did odd things to their hair, Roses was thicker and bushier than normal and she could feel it spark and sizzle. Verna's long blonde hair was now trailing on the ground and she was picking it up and moving it out the way as she darted around trying to stop them all.

Somehow, Rose was not sure how, the whole thing ebbed away and before long the six of them were sitting on the grass in various states. Albus fell forwards as he tried to stand up, Scorpius laughed and fell backwards. For a few moments peace seemed to settle on the group as if each of them were taking in exactly how ridiculous a situation they had got into. Pushing up her sleeve, Rose looked at the watch on her arm and gasped, jumping up.

"We're going to be late for class!" rushing around she tried to pull Apollo and his flapping ears up first to help her steady Albus, Verna also clambered to her feet to help, tripping over her super-sized hair as she did. Scorpius and Raith remained on the ground. Rose turned, hands on her hips and glared at the pair "Get up right now! The pair of you lost ten points for Slytherin because you were late to potions; you don't want to be late _again! _We're lucky a teacher didn't catch us. _Get up!" _Scorpius was already struggling to his feet with the help of Verna. Leaving Albus with Apollo, Rose walked over and yanked Raith roughly to his feet.

"Oi, _hey!"_ Raith protested though still rose to his feet and returned her glare whilst rubbing his shoulder.

"Now we need to sort this owl business out and we will do it after class." She said bossily "Now we have class with the Hufflepuff's next, which means Apollo is going to go with Raith and Scorpius." She pointed at the pair of Slytherins'. Apollo, wisely, didn't argue just flapped over and supported Scorpius. She watched as Raith scowled at her and moved to the other side of Scorpius and they went on their way.

"It was an accident." Verna said as she got on one side of Albus to guide him into the castle "The confunded owl."

"Then he should have said." Sniffed Rose, Albus mumbled something next to her that sounded like an agreement "Admitted he'd done it and apologised, not skulked around and lied."

"He didn't lie; no one asked him what happened. You just attacked." Verna shot an apologetic look at Albus "Well, Albus did anyway."

"He should have confessed before it got this far." She wasn't backing down on this front. Yes, maybe it was an accident, it probably was. Albus had over reacted, they all had. But, Scorpius should have come forwards when it first happened. But, no, he'd left the animal confused and defenceless. To top it all off he'd, in Rose's opinion, started a fight they were damn lucky to have escaped the notice of the teachers.

"He was scared." Snapped Verna "not everyone can be brave. But he's kind and I think you should both give him a chance to explain himself properly."

"Yes, I would very much like all of you to explain yourselves." Said a strict voice in front of them. Very slowly, Rose looked up to see the round and normally smiling face of Professor Longbottom. His eyes travelled over all three of them, landing on both Verna and Rose's hair then on Albus, "It appears Mr. Potter has been confunded. Mr McGonagall," Apollo appeared from around the side of her "take Mr. Potter up to the hospital wing along with Mr. Malfoy."

Apollo hurried over and grabbed Albus, steadily guiding him back inside and off to the hospital. Verna was quivering beside Rose, who reached down and clutched at her hand to steady herself. They were both in big trouble now. Once Neville had made sure they were gone, she turned back to the two girls.

"I do not need to know exactly what happened." He said evenly "I think, this time, its better if I don't. However, I think a month's detention for all six of you will be suffice." Rose was so used to smiling friendly professor Longbottom that this stern faced man before her was rather intimidating, though she was glad he'd decided against taking points, "I will be talking to your head of houses and writing to your parents." Rose flinched at that "Now, you also better go and get sorted out." Rose nodded frantically and started to pull the quivering Verna along with her when the professor cleared his throat.

"Yes, Professor?" she asked, voice shaking a little, he was going to take points now, she knew it.

"Your detention will be every Saturday for a month and kindly take Mr. Dawsen up to the hospital wing too. He has a rather nasty burn on his shoulder." Neville nodded at the dark blonde haired boy lolling against a pillar not far from them, a grimace of pain on his face.

"Yes, sir." Said Rose meekly. She turned away slowly and hid her face as she felt her lower lip tremble. What was her mother going to say? Pushing back those feelings till she was alone, Rose herded Verna and Raith up to the hospital wing.

**A/N: **I would like to thank my three reviewers and those people who subscribed and favoured this story. I hope this chapter wasn't a disappointment! What do you think of Rose's pov? Better or worse than Albus & Scorpius? Are everyone's personalities still clear enough? Once again I would like to thank everyone for reading this story and please review, it certainly helps motivation! Any comments, suggestions or questions are welcome :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"_Come here you deranged boy!" _This was the high-pitched voice of the elderly Madame Pompfery. She was screeching this at Raith who was darting out of her way every time she got close to him. Rose was watching this from her place at the end of Albus' bed. Apollo, his ears shrunk back to slightly smaller than their normal size, on the other side also watching the scene. Verna was sitting next to Scorpius, who was trying to coax Raith into sitting still.

"Just let her look at you." Scorpius said, struggling to get out of the bed.

"I don't _need_ to be looked at." Raith replied, darting over one empty hospital bed "I feel fine."

"You've been burnt you silly boy. All I need to do is rub this ointment on."

"_I'm fine!"_

It was around this point that Rose decided she had had enough and slid off the side of Albus' bed. Walking over to the nurse she gently took the tub of ointment with a smile "I'll try." She said in way of explanation. The nurse did not make any move to take the tub back or any noise of complaint, so Rose took this as the go-ahead. Raith was crouched down between two of the hospital beds, she could see his raw thin shoulder sticking out from his burnt robe.

"This ointment will heal your shoulder." She told him bossily striding forwards "And you will be letting me apply it."

Raith did not argue, simply sighed and looked away from her as she knelt down and gently rubbed it on his shoulder. Once she was done, Rose put the lid back on and walked away from him. She handed the tub back over and went back over to Albus and Apollo, though when she spoke she addressed all the students in the room.

"We have all been given detention every Saturday for the next month." She fluffed her hair and glared at the other five. Verna had returned to looking on the verge of tears "So I hope you're all happy."

"Oh we're bloody ecstatic." Sniped Scorpius "It's something we all wanted to do."

"Well if you hadn't practised confounding charms on other peoples owls we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"It was an accident!" Scorpius struggled against Verna as though he was trying to leap off the bed "And if Potter had asked me instead of just attacking then-"

"Sure, Malfoy, like you would have told me the truth!" this was Albus, who wisely was staying put on his bed.

"Oh shut your fat mouth. He apologised." This came from Raith who seemed keener to be near them now his treatment was over.

However, before Rose could jump in and defend Albus, Apollo bellowed _"ENOUGH!" _they all blinked and turned to look at the short dark-haired boy "Enough, enough, I say. The owl is fine, Scorpius has apologised. I think we should all take his word for it this time and stop fighting." He took a deep breath as if to calm himself before continuing, "We all have detention and we were all at fault, there is no point arguing about it."

"You're right." Rose agreed shooting a look over her shoulder as Madame Pompfery came back to heard those who were better off to their individual common rooms. Six had gone in but only four came out. Scorpius and Albus were staying overnight just so she could keep an eye on them. The nurse had wanted Raith to stay as well, but he had refused and walked out with the others. They trooped down from the hospital wing in silence until they reached the one point where they would have to go their separate ways.

"I think," Rose started, looking at each in turn "We should try to start fresh. We've all made mistakes and been judgemental of each other." She really meant this to be directed at Raith, since the other two were her friends "I would like all of us to be friends. All six of us."

Verna and Apollo agreed instantly, as Rose knew they would. Both were kind and caring people. However, Apollo lacked any of Verna's insecurities. Three sets of eyes landed on Raith, who was regarding them as if they had all gone mad. He rubbed his nose for a moment then gave a heavy sigh before mumbling "Yeah, alright. But-" he looked fiercely at Rose "you stop accusing me of making Verna cry."

"Of course I will." Rose replied, nonplussed "Unless you do make her cry."

Raith seemed to accept this and somehow the four parted in better spirits. Now all she had to do was get Scorpius and Albus to agree and survive their unknown detentions. The fact that a letter would be coming from her parents had yet to register for Rose. However, as she snuggled down into bed, ignoring other four giggling Gryffindor girls, it suddenly hit her along with a wave of shame. They would not be angry; this she was confident in, but disappointed. Yes, they would be disappointed in her. That thought made her stomach ache slightly. It was not something she would have to deal with until the morning; this thought helped her drift off to sleep. Nevertheless, she did not have a restful night.

Albus and Scorpius were both at breakfast the next morning. They had walked in together chatting away. Rose sighed whilst she put some sausages on her plate; it seemed they worked out their issues already. Albus popped down opposite her with a smile on his face "He's alright that Scorpius. Once you get past the whole 'better than you' attitude." He said filling his own plate, "He'd friendly enough to be in Hufflepuff once you get talking."

"How did you get talking?" Rose inquired.

"Oh, I told him you supported the Chudley Cannons." Albus yawned before biting the end off his sasuage "Quidditch is a great starting point in conversations."

"For boys perhaps." Rose said darkly, her face red "You won't be happy for too long, I suspect our parents will be writing to us today." This made Albus' face fall slightly especially since it was at this point that the owls swooped in with the post. Rose noted there was nothing for her. However, Albus has a thick red smoking envelope dropped on top of his fried eggs.

"Oh, no. She sent a howler!" and without a bye your leave, he scooped the envelope up and hurried from the hall. Closely followed by both Apollo and Raith, whom were holding thick red smoking envelopes as well. All three boys reached the corridor as they exploded to life and though no student could really hear what each were saying. They knew that three first years had got themselves in trouble. Feeling just a little bit happier. Rose finished off her breakfast and went on for her first flying lesson.

**A/N: **Right so nowhere near, as long as the other chapters but I thought it would lead nicely into the detention and fleshed out the early stages of their friendships. Right do you want me to continue through all seven years or round this off in the next couple of chapters and start on say fifth when things will get a bit more interesting? Would you like chapters from the perspectives of Raith, Apollo & Verna? Any other thoughts, suggestions or comments? Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I do writing it. Please R&R!


End file.
